Why Me?
by JustRaeInc
Summary: 17 year old Skye Stratton, hater of anything to do with Harry Potter, wakes up at Hogwarts... Come on. You know you want to read it. If you liked the movie Pleasantville or The Labyrinth, this story is for you.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or bla bla bla. Do I really need to finish this?

**Summary:** 17-year-old Skye Stratton hates Harry Potter and everything about it. Unfortunately, she knows everything there is to know about it because her 5-year-old sister Casey makes Skye read the books to her every night. All of this makes Skye the perfect candidate for a little trip to a place called Hogwarts... It's like the movie _Pleasantville_ and _The Labyrinth_ but with a Harry Potter twist.

**Why Me?**

Chapter One:

"Yeah. I can't wait to go to the prom with you too," Skye Stratton said into the receiver. On the other end was the hottest guy in school… Jason Phelps. He was the perfect American portrait of a guy. Brown hair... blue eyes... quarterback of the football team... and he was taking Skye to the prom.

"So I'll pick you up in the limo around 7:45?" Jason asked cockily.

"That'll be great! See you- Casey! Go away!" Skye yelled at her little sister.

"No! You have to read Harry! It's my bedtime!" Casey yelled back in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Fine! Jason, I gotta- Jason? Arrghh! He hung up!"

Skye threw the phone down on her bed before looking at her little sister with pure hatred.

"Casey! How many times do I have to tell you! Don't interrupt me when I'm on the phone! God, I'm so sick of this! Just go away!"

"But you said you would read me Harry!" Casey whined.

"Well, I don't want to read Harry! I hate Harry, and I hate you!"

Skye realized that she had said the wrong thing when Casey's eyes began to fill with tears and she ran from the room. Throwing herself back onto her bed, Skye decided not to go after her sister. Why should she? All her sister did was ruin her life and make her read Harry Potter a billion times! What was so great about a dorky kid with a scar and glasses who killed some dude named Voldemort anyways?

Filled with frustration, Skye got under the covers, turned off her lamp, and fell into a troubled sleep. Little did she know what would happen when she awoke the following morning.

**F.Y.I.-** Er, future chapters are longer… much longer.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy!

Chapter Two:

Skye's mind slowly drifted out of the dream world, reality settling over her. Refusing to believe that it was already morning, she wriggled around to get more comfortable... and then realized that she was curled up in a chair.

Her eyes opening groggily, Skye suddenly jerked to full wakefulness when she found herself sitting in a chair in front of a very large desk in rather large circular office. Across the desk was an old man with a ridiculously long beard. He was staring at her through half moon glasses with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Good morning, Miss Stratton, or rather, good evening. I trust you slept well."

At this, Skye burst out laughing.

"I just realized who you were!" she gasped out. "You're Dumbledore!"

For some reason, Skye found this revelation hilarious and burst into another round of hysterics.

"I knew I was reading too much Harry Potter… but actually dreaming about Dumbledore?"

She was now clutching her sides in pain. Dumbledore continued to stare at her with the same twinkle still in his eyes. After a while, Skye realized that she was still in the dream and nothing had changed. She really wanted to believe that this was a dream, but everything seemed so... _real._

Sitting up properly and straightening her clothes, which she discovered were black wizard robes, she looked at Dumbledore once again and then looked at her surroundings. There was no doubt about it. She was sitting in Dumbledore's office. And Dumbledore was still staring at her. Skye pinched herself until her skin turned purple. All of sudden, the situation lost its humor.

"I'm sorry, but am I- are you-" she sputtered, at a lost for words.

"Good," Dumbledore began, clapping his hands together. "You have finally realized that this is not a dream. Yes, this is Hogwarts, and yes, I am Professor Dumbledore. And you, Skye Stratton, have been chosen for a very special task."

Skye snorted.

"Uh, yeah, sure, ok. That's great, but uh, unfortunately, I gotta run. So if you could just get me out of here and _now_-"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Miss Stratton. Do you know how long I have searched for someone like you? No, no. You won't be leaving anytime soon."

Now that denial had faded away, anger and panic were taking over Skye.

"Listen up, Dumblebutt! I have a huge date tonight with _Jason Phelps_ to the_ prom_, and I'm not missing it for some dumb task-"

"Actually, you won't be missing anything, Miss Stratton."

The color drained from Skye's face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, a bit alarmed.

Without saying a word, Dumbledore went to one of his shelves and picked up a shallow, stone basin that seemed to be filled with white, silvery light. It wasn't until he had set it down on his desk that Skye realized what it was. She was in awe as Dumbledore touched the edge of his wand to his temple and pulled out a string of thought from his brain. Placing it into the Pensieve, he prodded the surface of the silvery liquid with his wand until a sort of projection screen rose up.

Skye watched in horror as the scene began to play. She saw Jason pull up in a black limousine, get out, walk cockily to her door, and ring the doorbell. No one answered.

"Bitch," he muttered before returning to his limousine.

"No! Come back!" Skye yelled desperately at Jason's retreating figure. But it was too late. The scene dissolved with a silent swoosh back into the Pensieve.

Skye was livid.

"That's it! I'm leaving!"

She tried to get up but found it impossible to do so. It was as if she were stuck to the chair. She continued to struggle and scream in frustration for another minute or so before slumping down in defeat. She looked at Dumbledore with utter contempt.

"Fine," she said in a huff. "I can see that I'm not getting out of this nightmare without doing whatever the hell it is you want me to do. So what is it? I have to save the wizarding world from Lord Moldyshorts or something?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Actually, no. Let me start from the beginning. You have of course read _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ and all the other books in the series thus far?" 

"Only a billion times now," she answered bitterly.

"Splendid! Then you know of the prophecy between Harry and Voldemort?"

"Yes! Would you get to the point all ready?" she snapped impatiently.

Dumbledore continued to smile, which was starting to irritate Skye.

"What you don't know is that Harry defeated Voldemort last year during his sixth year. He is now in the midst of his seventh and final year at Hogwarts."

Skye frowned.

"That's not right," she said.

"What is not right?"

"Harry being in his seventh year. I've done the math. It says in the second book that Nearly Headless Nick died in 1492 and that year he was celebrating his 500th deathday. Therefore, the year must have been 1992 and Harry was 12 then. That means that Harry would be 24 this year because it is the year 2004. However, he would only be 24 if he existed, which he doesn't. The fact that I know all this just proves that I'm a total loser who has literally read those books a billion times. And all because of my stupid little brat of a sister," Skye concluded.

"You are correct in your calculations. However, it is Harry's seventh year at the moment because you have traveled back in time-"

"Whoa! Hold on! I thought this was some sort of alternate Harry Potter universe... I mean, if I've traveled back in time, then that means-"

"-Harry Potter is real," Dumbledore finished for her.

Skye couldn't believe this. This was absolutely retarded. Of all the things that were fantasy, Harry Potter was real. What about Santa Clause? What about the Easter Bunny? Why couldn't _they_ have been real?

"Ok. Before I completely lose my mind, let me just get some things straight. Harry Potter is real. Ok, so that would mean that wizards and basically everything in J.K. Rowling's books are real. Right?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Right. Now I'm confused. So, J.K. knows all about Harry how exactly?"

"Mrs. Rowling is a squib."

"So, her parents or whatever were wizard people and she was born without powers or something?"

"Precisely."

"Ok, next question. Why the hell am I here instead of at my prom?"

"First of all, Miss Stratton, I must ask you to watch your language-"

"Um, no. _First of all_, my name is Skye. Not _Miss Stratton_. Second of all, I'll talk however the hell I want to talk if I'm going to be hauled up in this suck fest for who knows how long. Now could you please just tell me why I'm here!"

Dumbledore smiled patiently.

"You, _Skye_, hate everything to do with Harry Potter-"

"Damn straight on that one-"

"-_And yet_ you have a very thorough knowledge of our world. Which is why you are perfect for this task. I want you to live here as a Hogwarts student. But more importantly, I want you to befriend Harry Potter."

Skye was now extremely confused.

"So, what, you want me to buy the guy a butterbeer and play a round of exploding snaps? What about Ron and Hermione? You know. _His friends_? I mean, why me?"

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have both been deeply affected by the war against Voldemort. They worry too much about Harry, and Harry thinks they pity him. He hates being pitied. You, however, hate Harry Potter and won't be so- for lack of a better word- _smothering._"

"Let me get this straight. You want me to hang out with Harry Potter, and then I can go home?" Skye asked hopefully.

"Precisely. Now, today is October 31. The Halloween Feast will begin shortly. You will be introduced to the school as an American exchange student from the Salem Witch's Institute, and then, of course, you will be sorted into one of the houses. You will receive your class schedule after the sorting, and starting tomorrow, you will attend all classes-"

"Um, slight problem there, Dumbles. I'm not a witch." 

"For the time being, you are. I have endowed you with a small amount of powers or at least enough to get you through your classes."

"Awesome! Do I get a wand?" Skye asked enthusiastically.

In response, Dumbledore reached into a drawer behind his desk and removed a wand made of birch.

"Birch. Ten-and-a-half inches. Filled with unicorn hair. I ask that you use this wand wisely."

As soon as the wand touched her hand, Skye felt a jolt of energy shoot up her arm.

"Sweet," she whispered.

"Now," Dumbledore continued, "Along with attending classes, you will do all assigned homework-"

"_What_! _All_ assigned homework! Are you insane! I am _not_ doing homework-"

"You will if you wish to go home."

This shut Skye up immediately.

"You have read the books enough to know the rest. You will report to the Entrance Hall where Professor McGonagall is waiting for you. She does not know your true identity, nor does anyone else besides you and myself. Now this is very important. You must reveal you're true identity to no one. Not even to Harry. I will allow you to assume whatever personality you wish to have. Have you any further questions?"

"Yeah. I do. What is with the constant twinkle in your eye? In every single book, your eyes are always twinkling behind your half-moon shaped glasses. I mean, what is up with that?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind half-moon spectacles as he stared at her over his hands that were touching at the fingertips.

Skye rolled her eyes.

"Right. I'm just going to leave now. Bye, you demented old man."

Skye got up, went to a large door that she supposed was the exit, stepped outside, and realized that she had no clue where she was going.

**Author's Note:** Ok, what do you think? Was it good? Was it horrible? I'll take both praise and criticism. Please. Anything. Just click, "Go." Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reviewing! (Tears) I wouldn't have been able to complete this chapter with out y'all's support! (Sniff) Ok, go read.

Chapter 3

Skye had just left Dumbledore's office. Even _she_ had to admit that the gargoyle statue was pretty nifty. However, now she was totally lost.

"This is great," she muttered to herself as she wandered aimlessly down a deserted hallway. "I'm lost in a huge castle, and I'm being ordered around by some old dude to hang out with the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die. Meanwhile, Jason Phelps, the Hottest-Guy-Who-Ever-Lived thinks I'm a bitch. Life is just peachy. And now I'm talking to myself."

After walking around for about another ten minutes, Skye was suddenly reminded of the character Dory from the movie _Finding Nemo_.

"Just keep walking. Just keep walking," she kept repeating in a singsong voice.

"Are you lost, my dear?"

Skye turned around. No one was there.

"Who said that?" Skye asked, frantically looking around her.

"Up here, dear."

Skye looked up at the wall and saw a portrait of an elderly woman who slightly resembled Queen Elizabeth... except for the whole clown hair thing. The portrait cleared her throat expectantly.

_Eeww. Being stuck in portrait_, Skye mused. _Now that must really suck._

"Uh yeah," Skye began uncertainly, never having spoken to a portrait before. "How do I get to the Great Hall from here?"

"Down this corridor and then to the left. You will see a marble staircase. It will lead you down to the Entrance Hall. The Great Hall is just beyond there," the portrait finished, looking at Skye as if she were a rhinoceros crossed with a hippogriff. Skye stared back at the portrait in a likewise manner.

"Yeah, uh, thanks. Bye," Skye said bewilderedly as she rushed down the hall. She wasn't enjoying being stuck in Harry Potter Land one bit. The sooner she got this task thing done, the better.

As she made her way down the marble staircase, she started brainstorming on ways to befriend Harry. She went through her mental Harry Potter dictionary, scanning through and looking for Harry's interests. Then it came to her. Quidditch! She could ask Harry to teach her to play quidditch! Well, that was easy.

All hope of getting out of there restored, Skye skipped the last two steps and was practically humming to herself. Looking ahead, she saw who she supposed was Professor McGonagall standing in front the entrance to the Great Hall. She didn't look at all like Dame Maggie Smith.

"You must be Miss Stratton. Follow me, please," McGonagall ordered.

Skye followed her into the Great Hall and felt ill when she finally saw it. Every bit of table surface was covered with delicious looking food and every type of candy Skye could think of. Jack-o-lanterns were lit all above the tables, some with scary faces and others with really goofy faces. The enchanted ceiling actually looked like the night sky with millions of stars and a huge moon casting a celestial glow over everything.

_This is even cheesier than the movies_, Skye thought with total disgust.

A hush fell over the Great Hall, and hundreds of pairs of eyes were transfixed on Skye as she followed McGonagall towards the staff table. Sitting in front of the staff table was a three-legged stool and a very old looking wizard hat.

_Oh great_, Skye thought. _The sorting._

"May I have your attention please!" McGonagall's voice rang out through the Great Hall silencing all excited murmurs. "We have an American exchange student from the Salem Witch's Institute joining us this year at Hogwarts. Her name is Skye Stratton, and I expect all of you," she stared pointedly at the Slytherin table before continuing, "to give her a warm welcome. She will now be sorted."

Professor McGonagall motioned Skye to sit on the stool as she picked up the old wizard hat. Skye dreaded the next part as McGonagall placed the hat on her head that promptly fell down to her ears and completely covered her eyes. She jumped a bit when she heard a voice in her ear.

"Interesting... not a lot of talent... but plenty of spirit and courage... yes...plenty of courage-"

"Yeah, that's great, Hat Dude, but could you hurry it up?" she snapped irritably.

"Fine. Better be...GRYFFINDOR!"

There was an immediate uproar of cheering from one of the tables.

_Wow, what a coincidence that I would be sorted into the same house as Harry_, Skye thought sarcastically. _At least there's food_, she conceded, feeling her stomach ache from hunger.

Searching for an available seat, she suddenly spotted a very bushy haired girl motioning her over to sit with her and her two friends- a boy with flaming red hair and another boy with messy black hair.

_Gee_, thought Skye. _I wonder who they could be._

Walking over, she gave herself a pep talk.

_Ok, Skye. Smile. Be friendly. Just get it over with._

Hermione was the first to greet her.

"Hello! I'm Hermione Granger. This is so exciting having an exchange student from America! I've read all about American wizards! You don't mind if I ask you a few questions?" Hermione asked hopefully.

_Smile, Skye. Breathe. Be friendly._

"Of course not," Skye replied, smiling... smiling... and smiling some more. She looked over at Ron.

"And you are?"

"Er- Ron Weasley," Ron managed to say through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

_Typical Ron_, Skye thought, smiling genuinely for the first time. She turned to the right and stared at the boy sitting next to her. Messy black hair. Scar. Glasses. Harry Potter.

_Ok, Skye. Say hello. Be friendly. Let's get this over with._

"You must be Harry Potter," she said.

Skye watched as Harry jerked his head around to look at her.

_Damn_, she thought. _Looking at him face to face, he's actually really... cute. No... hot...no... _really_ hot._

Harry smiled back at her.

"Was it the glasses or the scar that gave it away?" he asked lightly.

"Actually, it was the hair," she replied with a smirk.

"You're a seventh year?" Ron interrupted, once again filling his plate.

"Yep."

"Miss Stratton? Your schedule," McGonagall said as she handed Skye a piece of paper.

Harry leaned in next to her and read the schedule.

"You have the same schedule as me and Ron. You know Professor McGonagall. She teaches Transfiguration. Flitwick's all right. He teaches Charms. Watch out for Snape though. He's the Potions professor. He hates everyone except students from his own house, Slytherin. He'll dock points off for almost anything so be careful around him."

"He's hated Harry ever since our first day in Potions," Ron added.

"Well, he hated my father ever since their school days. Now he just makes my life a living hell. Slimy bastard if you ask me."

"Harry! You shouldn't be saying that after everything he's done for you!" Hermione scolded.

Harry grimaced.

"Hermione, please spare me the lecture."

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't be so bitter towards him anymore. After all, if it hadn't been for him and the Occlumency lessons he continued to give you last year, you would have never been able to defeat Voldemort-"

Harry abruptly left the table. Ron glared at Hermione.

"Why do you always have to do that?" he asked shortly.

"Do what? I was _just saying_-"

"Well, maybe it's time for you to shut up, Hermione!"

And with that, Ron left the table as well… but not before shoving handfuls of candy into his pockets.

Skye was enjoying the drama immensely.

"Sorry about that," Hermione said apologetically. "Things have been so different since Voldemort's death, and Harry... well, he's just not himself lately," she said hastily after seeing the bewildered frown on Skye's face.

"I know I just met all of you, but may I offer some advice?" Skye asked.

"It wouldn't hurt, I suppose. Go on then," Hermione replied dejectedly.

"Maybe Harry hasn't been himself because everyone treats him differently. I mean, if it were me who had just killed Voldemort or whatever, _I_ wouldn't want _my_ friends smothering _me_. I would just want to have fun like every other person my age. Just a thought," Skye concluded casually.

Hermione sighed.

"You're right."

"I know."

At this, both girls laughed. They spent the next half-hour in a question and answer session. Hermione asked Skye about America, and Skye asked Hermione about Hogwarts.

People were beginning to leave the Great Hall. The two girls quickly finished eating, and then Skye followed Hermione to the Gryffindor common room. By the time they arrived in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, Skye was out of breath from climbing what must have been a thousand flights of stairs.

_This is retarded_, Skye fumed inwardly. _They have wands! Couldn't they just levitate themselves up the stairs? No wonder why they have a feast for every meal! They burn off the calories just by going to class!_

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Bubotuber," Hermione replied.

Skye skimmed through her mental Harry Potter dictionary. Bubotuber...4th book... the pus cures severe types of acne... pus curing acne...riiiggghhht.

Hermione led her up to the seventh year dormitories. Several canopy beds done in red velvet and gold tassels were spread out around the circular room. To Skye's surprise, there was a trunk in front of one of the beds with her initials on it. Curiosity overcoming her, she ran to the trunk and opened it. It was filled with wizarding robes. Digging around some more, she also found schoolbooks, a cauldron, potion ingredients, parchment, quills, and formal wizard robes.

_Oh great_, Skye thought bitterly. _I've been totally Harry Potterized._

Just then, the door opened and two chattering girls came in. They spotted Skye and rushed towards her.

"You're the foreign exchange student!" one of them exclaimed. "I'm Lavender Brown and this is Parvati Patil. I've never met an American before! What's it like there?"

"Are the men there _gorgeous_?" Lavender asked.

"Ooo! Are they all tan and muscular?"

"Aaaahhhhh!"

Skye jumped as she felt something move against her leg. Looking down, she found a beautiful black cat with glowing amber eyes staring up at her.

_Saved by the cat from the airheads._

"Is that yours?" Lavender asked.

"I guess so," Skye replied, picking the cat up.

"What's her name?" Parvati piped in.

"Her name? Uh," Skye stalled as she fumbled around for the cat's tag. "Philomela."

"Philomela? Isn't that the name of the guardian's daughter who became a nightingale?" Hermione asked.

_What the hell was she talking about? _

"Uh, yeah, sure," Skye replied. She spent the next hour telling Lavender and Parvati everything they wanted to know about America... or rather, all about the hot guys in America. On a good note, they did let Skye have some old _TeenWitch_ magazines filled with simple beauty charms and spells.

Finally, all the girls started changing into their pajamas. Skye wished she had her favorite red silk pajama bottoms and her white camisole from the Gap. Opening her trunk to grab whatever type of nightgown was in there, she instead found her very own favorite pair of pajamas.

"What the-" she began, but then she noticed that she had unlocked the second of two locks that were on the front of her trunk. She snatched up her pajamas and closed the trunk. Undoing the first lock, she found the original items that she had first seen. Closing the trunk once again, she stood and stared at it. Then she remembered... 4th book.... Mad Eye Moody's trunk... it had several locks... each one opened the trunk to show different items or even a basement of sorts in one case... but that didn't fully explain the pajamas...

Skye then thought of something. She had _wanted_ her pajamas and then they had appeared after unlocking the second lock... perhaps the second compartment gave her whatever she _wanted_. She decided to test her theory.

Starting with something simple, Skye wished for her teddy bear Max. She opened the trunk, and there Max was.

_Ok_, Skye thought. _Now down to business._

Giving her teddy a small hug, she placed Max back into the trunk and closed it. She then wished really hard for an I-Pod from Macintosh. Opening the trunk with much enthusiasm, Skye was disappointed to find only a tiny scroll at the very bottom of the trunk... and nothing else.

She uncurled the scroll and read the two words written in bold red:

**_WITHIN REASON!_**

She should have figured.

By the time Skye was dressed in her pajamas, everyone else was snuggled in their beds. Wondering how in the world she could be so tired after just waking a mere two hours or so before, Skye yawned and slid beneath the warm, soft covers. She felt like Goldilocks. The bed wasn't too firm... or too soft... but just right.

With thoughts of attending her first classes the next morning and befriending Harry, Skye slowly drifted into dreamland.

**Another Author's Note:** Review. That's all I'm saying.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. However, due to the fact that it is now summer vacation for me, I will be updating more often. Yay! Thank y'all for the reviews! I'm glad y'all like the story, which is why I'm gonna stop typing right now and get on with it...

"I'm so sick of you nagging me all the time!" yelled a deep, male voice.

"Fine! I just won't talk to you anymore!" raged a female voice.

"Fine!

"FINE!"

A moment later, pounding footsteps could be heard making their way up to the seventh year girl dormitories. Skye rolled over in bed just as Hermione came storming into the room. Seeing that Skye was awake, Hermione forced an overbright smile on her face.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Morning," Skye mumbled, sitting up slowly... and then she realized where she was. The previous night's events came pouring through her mind, and she collapsed back onto the pillow. Hermione bustled over.

"Wakey, wakey! I'll be heading down to breakfast in fifteen minutes, so I suggest you get up... classes start at nine o'clock! I'll be waiting downstairs for you!"

And with that, Hermione grabbed her school bag and left the room, her bushy hair flopping behind her.

Skye groaned into her pillow before slowly crawling out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she went. She stood in front of her trunk and wished for the first thing that came to her mind.

_I need a bathroom_, she thought.

Another scroll appeared at the bottom of the trunk when she opened the second lock. She sighed, guessing what it might say. But she was wrong. It read:

_Look behind you._

Skye turned and saw a door on the opposite wall. Alrighty then. Now she needed her toothbrush and some clothes. Getting the rest of what she needed from her trunk, she got ready in the bathroom. It wasn't a Prefects Bathroom, but it was nice all the same with the tiled walls and fountains everywhere and the whole Moroccan theme.

Being fully awake, Skye reminded herself of her task and what she had to do as she gathered up her school supplies and went downstairs to the common room.

Hermione was engrossed in a large leather-bound book entitled _An Ancient Study of Ancient Magic_. She looked up when Skye said hello, and they left the common room together. On the way to breakfast, Skye popped the question.

"What exactly were you and Ron arguing about?"

Hermione turned a bit pink.

"You heard us?" she asked tentatively.

Skye thought it best not to say that the whole castle had probably heard them yelling at each other.

"Well, I only caught the end of the argument. So why were you saying you'd never talk to him again?" Skye asked.

No sooner had she asked the question than a marvelous idea took form in her head. Before Hermione could answer the question, Skye answered for her.

"Let me guess," said Skye. "You have had a crush on Ron for years now, but he's too oblivious to see what's right in front of him. So instead of actually telling him how you feel, you'd rather bicker with him- because, let's face it- _you_ aren't sure if he has any feelings for you. Am I right?"

Hermione had turned scarlet and could only sputter out a "yes" in her state of shock and realization.

"Well then... you're just as oblivious as Ron," Skye concluded.

Hermione made a quick recovery.

"I am not!" she cried indignantly.

"Are too. Otherwise you would have realized that Ron likes you too. I mean, _come on_. I've been here- what? - _twelve hours_, and _I_ know it. So, you know what you gotta do, don't you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"You have to put an end to all of this bickering crap and put yourself out there so that even Mr. Oblivious will see you," Skye reasoned, grinning inwardly. Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match...

Hermione was still reeling.

"You think Ron _fancies_ _me_?" she asked, in awe as she spoke the words.

"Hermione, I don't _think_. I _know_."

"Oh no!" Hermione said in a panicky sort of voice. "What am I going to do now? Do you think _he'll_ know that _I_ know?"

"Hermione, just chill. We're gonna to go to breakfast, and you are going to act perfectly normal. You've just had a fight, so give Ron the silent treatment or something. And then, all you have to do is follow my lead."

"What did you have in mind?" Hermione asked a bit skeptically.

"You'll see," Skye said, grinning mischievously.

Skye was greeted with her favorite scent as she entered the Great Hall: bacon. Smiling in anticipation of a great breakfast and some romance plotting, she and Hermione made their way over to Ron and Harry.

"Good morning, boys. Hey, Harry, can you pass the butter?"

And with that, Skye had sat down next to Harry and was already loading up her plate. Hermione sat down next to Skye and greeted Harry as usual. However, she completely ignored Ron, who was sitting across the table, and also began loading up her plate.

After Skye had sampled a fair share of bacon, porridge, and buttered toast, she decided it was _time_. Looking casually around the Great Hall, she began searching for a target. Her eyes first set upon a guy with pale skin and white blond hair.

_Nope_, Skye thought. _Draco would be way too much to handle so early on, but I will keep him as a back up. Besides, he isn't as hot as Tom Felton_, she reasoned.

Skye decided to keep it within Gryffindor and looked down the table. Her ears suddenly picked up an Irish accent. Seamus Finnigan. _Perfect_.

"Hermione, who's that boy a couple of seats down from us? You know, the one with the accent?" Skye asked, an innocently curious expression upon her face.

"That's Seamus Finnigan," Hermione replied, completely oblivious to Skye's plan.

"Really? Seamus, eh?" Skye drawled. "Well, it just so happens that _Seamus_ has been glancing over at you quite a bit ever since you sat down for breakfast," Skye stated as casually as if she were referring to the weather.

Hermione had turned a flattering shade of pink.

"_So_," Skye continued. "Do you- oh, how do you phrase it here? Do you _fancy_ him?" she asked playfully.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

Skye rolled her eyes.

"Snape, Hermione," Skye said sarcastically. She heard Harry snort into his pumpkin juice beside her.

"Seamus! Who else?" she snapped impatiently.

"Oh! Well, I dunno," Hermione replied.

Skye raised her eyebrows meaningfully.

"I suppose he is- er- rather handsome," Hermione amended loftily, finally catching on.

Skye mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Would you like me to find out if he likes you?" she asked, chancing a side-glance at Ron. He seemed to be absorbed with his food, but at second glance Skye noticed that his toast was now torn to shreds and lay in ruins on his plate. _Excellent_.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind knowing," Hermione responded, grinning at Skye, for she too had taken a peak at Ron.

Congratulating herself on a job well done, Skye then moved on to the next bit of business.

"So, Harry. What's on today's agenda?" she asked, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. It didn't taste as bad as she thought it would.

"We've got Charms and Transfiguration this morning," Harry began.

"Oh, well that's sounds cool," Skye said.

"And we have Potions this afternoon," he finished.

"It's double Potions too. You know what _that_ means," Ron muttered darkly.

"We have a test," Harry grumbled miserably.

Skye rolled her eyes.

"Will you guys lighten up? I mean, it can't be _that_ bad-"

"Oh, trust us. It's bad. It's _Snape_," Ron said as he stabbed his already annihilated toast.

"What does he test you on?" Skye asked nervously.

"Honestly, you two are worrying Skye for no reason," Hermione interjected. She turned to Skye.

"All we do is make a potion following the directions that Professor Snape provides for us. During the last thirty minutes of class, he comes around and tests each of our potions and gives us a grade. That is _all_," she concluded.

"Come off it, Hermione. Snape has never passed me or Harry... not even once!" Ron said.

Hermione glared at him reproachfully.

"I admit that Professor Snape may be harboring ill feelings towards Harry. However, _you_, Ronald, never pass because _you_ don't study. If you would just put in a bit more _effort_-"

"Here we go again! How many times do I have to tell you, Hermione? Stop nagging me already!" Ron cried.

Just then, the bell rang signaling the start of morning classes. Harry hurried to catch up with Ron who had abruptly left the table. Skye and Hermione followed the rest of the students to their first class of the day.

"I think you need a bit more practice at the silent treatment, Hermione," Skye said as they entered the Charms classroom.

"The whole point is to _not_ talk to the other person, hence the _silent_ treatment," she continued.

Hermione didn't reply until they had sat down in the back of the classroom with Harry and Ron. Skye made sure to sit in between the quarreling twosome.

"It's very frustrating!" Hermione hissed in Skye's ear. "Ron has a lot of potential, but all he does is feel sorry for himself and acts like he's second rate! He doesn't even _try_ to make something of himself!"

Skye was about to reply when she heard a squeaky _hem hem_. Looking to the front of the classroom, she almost burst into giggles when she saw Professor Flitwick. With his miniature robes, tiny boots, and his silver hair and beard, he looked like a smaller version of Dumbledore.

_I shall call him..._ _Mini D_, Skye mused.

The urge to laugh only grew stronger when Professor Flitwick addressed the students.

"Good morning, class!" he squeaked. Skye bit her tongue.

"Today we will be reviewing the Patronus Charm. You will have a few minutes to practice, and then each of you will conjure your Patronus before the class. Good luck!"

The class began to spread out around the room and conversation immediately commenced. Skye pretended to find her wand as she tried to remember the steps of conjuring a Patronus. She flipped through her memory to the third book and recalled the scene where Professor Lupin taught Harry the charm. Skye summed it up in her head.

_Ok, so think happy thoughts and then say the incantation. Got it._

Hermione had already conjured up her otter-shaped Patronus and was watching it swim in the air around her. Wondering what kind of Patronus she would have, Skye tentatively pulled out her wand and tried to think of a happy memory. Focusing on when Jason Phelps had asked her to the prom, she muttered the incantation.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

Skye felt a bit silly when only a silver wisp of nothingness escaped from the tip of her wand. Screwing up her face in concentration, she tried to think of a happier memory. Suddenly, she was ten years old again and standing on top of the Empire State Building with her parents. They were having their picture taken by a passerby, and they were laughing.

Focusing on that memory, Skye muttered the incantation once more.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

Skye had hoped for an awesome animal like a stallion or a tiger. Even a flying horse or a hippogriff would have been cool.

She had _not_, however, expected a shining, silver chicken to erupt from her wand.

"You've got to be kidding me," Skye mumbled, watching her Patronus peck at the air. This tiny chicken was supposed to fend off a hundred dementors?

_At least it's not a flobberworm_, she thought grumpily.

The rest of class passed rather quickly for Skye as she watched everyone conjure their Patronuses. After reading about Harry conjuring up a stag so many times, she had to admit that it was kind of awesome to actually _see_ it.

Ron and Hermione were still on the outs during break, so Skye chatted with Hermione while the two boys talked about quidditch.

"One thing we can work on," Skye was saying, "is the way you treat Ron. He's a guy, Hermione. He doesn't want to be lectured by a girl who is so obviously smarter than him. His ego is extremely fragile. You've got to _encourage_ him."

"But how?" Hermione asked hopelessly. "He won't even listen to me."

Skye was pensive for a second and then snapped her fingers.

"Ron's keeper for the house team, right?" she asked.

"Yes, but-"

"When's the next match with Gryffindor?"

"This Saturday against Slytherin, but-"

"I want you to cheer like a raving lunatic for Ron on Saturday."

"_What?"_ Hermione gasped.

"You heard me. Ron needs to hear you cheering him on. In fact, we'll hold up a banner for him," Skye said excitedly.

Hermione looked a bit apprehensive.

"Don't you think it will seem a bit obvious that I fancy him if I'm screaming, 'Go, Ron, go!' at the top my lungs?"

Skye chuckled.

"Hermione, everyone already knows that you fancy him."

"Oh," Hermione replied hoarsely, blushing furiously.

The bell rang and they followed the boys to Transfiguration. This time they chose desks in the front row. Skye really hoped they wouldn't be reviewing anything in this class. The only spell she knew was 'Fera Verto'... and that was from the second _movie_.

"Good morning, class."

Everyone turned their rapt attention to Professor McGonagall.

"Lately, we have been studying how to transfigure larger objects into smaller objects. Today, I will teach you how to transform your desks into golf balls. This level of transfiguration is quite advanced and will therefore require a lot of concentration. We shall practice saying the incantation together. Wands down please! And- _Traba Verto!"_

"_Traba Verto_," the class repeated.

"Very good. Once more, '_Traba Verto_!"

"_Traba Verto_," the class repeated again.

"Excellent. Let's have a volunteer try. Miss Stratton!"

"Yes?" Skye croaked.

"Care to give it a try?" McGonagall ordered rather than asked. The class looked on expectantly.

Skye sat up straighter in her chair and cleared her throat.

_Oh please don't let me screw this up_, she pleaded.

Closing her eyes and focusing every fiber of her brain on turning that desk into a golf ball, Skye pointed her wand with a slightly shaky hand and said the incantation.

"_Traba Verto!"_

Hearing gasps and applause, Skye opened her eyes to find that her desk was gone. In its place was a white golf ball sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Well done, Miss Stratton! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now, who's next?"

Ron, Harry, and Hermione beamed at Skye before raising their hands to volunteer. Hermione scored Gryffindor another ten points while Ron and Harry didn't do so well. While Harry's golf ball was still made of wood, Ron's golf ball was a foot in diameter and still had four wooden legs.

Class finally ended and the four of them headed down to the Great Hall. Skye heaved a sigh, relieved beyond words to have survived her first two classes at Hogwarts. Now all she had to do was get through an hour and a half of Potions... with Professor Snape.

**Must Read End of Chapter Note: **Yes. A cliffie, I know. But the next chapter is well on its way. I just wanted to give y'all something to read because there was just no way I could have put Skye's first day at Hogwarts into one chapter. So don't worry!

**For Those Interested:** I have two other fanfics out there. Both, however, have an R rating so ye be warned. One is a Harry/Ginny fic entitled _No Turning Back_ (Complete!), and the other is a Hermione/Draco fic called _Bookworm and the Beast_.

**And As Always:** Look. I'm not gonna beg y'all for reviews because that's just lame-

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!! YOUR REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING!!! THEY"RE ALL I HAVE!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! (hysterical sobbing)

But, you know, if you don't feel like reviewing, I guess I can understand that. (sniff) Hoped you liked the chapter, whether you tell me so or not. (blows nose) Tootles.


End file.
